Recovering my life
by with-theglasses
Summary: When Tamsin's Mum dies of a heart attack she is left to pick up the pieces of her heart whilst adjusting to her new life. Includes My Chemical Romance.
1. Chapter 1

A/N First time I've ever done this so apologies if it is crap! Not sure where it is going yet so bear with!

My name is Tamsin, Tammy for short. I'm short and curvy with hair that changes colour on a regular basis due to all the dye I put in it. I have a nose piercing which I did myself much to my mother's despair and a homemade butterfly tattoo on the side of my left hand also causing my mother annoyance. I'm 15 and love alternative music (although I do have a weakness for the odd pop song!). On Tuesday the 17th of April I walked home from school with my friends like any other day. When I got home I walked into the kitchen and saw something that would cause me nightmares for the rest of my life. My Mum, who I loved more than anything in the world, was lying on the cold stone floor. I screamed and ran to call an ambulance, assuming that she was just unconscious... she had to be; after all the alternative was too painful to consider. What Happened next was a blur, I remember the ambulance arriving and taking me and my mum to the hospital; at least I'm assuming that's what happened, all I can remember are bright lights flashing and a screeching noise in my head. I sat in a blank room or as I thought it to be at the time, purgatory. I can still see the doctor walking to towards me with a look of controlled sympathy. I can't remember the exact words she said because I was screaming inside my head so loudly, all I know is it was something to do with a heart attack. My world fell apart that day. I had no family, my mum had told me my dad died shortly before I was born, and she was all I had.  
A lady with brown hair tied in a ponytail and a kind face took me away to some home. So they could look after me until they decided what to do next. All I could do was cry and cry and cry, until the tears ran out and even then I continued to sob. I looked at the Scars on my shoulder and wanted to inflict more on my body so badly; but I couldn't. They had taken care not to leave anything I could hurt myself with lying around.  
I was there for two days without being told anything and then all of a sudden I was called into the office. I entered to see a serious looking man with grey hair and glasses, registering my presence he looked up and started to talk. However the words he was saying didn't make any sense.  
"Ahhh Tamsin come and sit down!" so I sat down at the chair he was pointing to.  
"As you know we have been organizing what to do with you and you will be pleased to hear we have made progress! Your father has been informed of the situation and would like to contact you!" I could have slapped him.  
"MY DAD IS DEAD!" I shouted. So confused and angry. How DARE he mock me like this? Try and give me hope just so he could cruelly snatch it away!  
"No, no!" The man quickly said in a soothing voice. "He is alive and well and living in America with a wife and daughter!" The anger dissipated and now my mind was full of confusion and, despite my best efforts, a little hope.  
"B-but my mum told me he'd died and a car crash." I choked out.  
"We realise this must come as a shock but it's the truth." the man told me." He is on his way here right now to meet you. Obviously if you don't want to live with him it's your choice but... I think it would be for the best if you did." I nodded and got up to leave. As I reached the door he stopped me.  
"One more thing Tamsin!" I turned to face him. "Your father..." He paused for a while trying to decide the best way to phrase what he was trying to say. "You may in fact know him as he has quite a high profile job" Again confused I asked him what he meant. "It might be easier to show you" he said beckoning me over to his computer as he quickly typed something.  
When I got to the screen I froze in shock. I stood there just staring for several seconds before slowly talking.  
"Why the hell is there a picture of Gerard Way there?" I asked in a low voice.  
"Because he's your father!" This was too much for me of course and like the witty girl I am all I could do was mutter "wow" before promptly fainting.  
I woke up on my bed an hour later and had to take a moment to remember what had happened.  
"FUCK!" I shouted when I remembered. Gerard Way, one of my biggest inspirations, was my dad.  
"Gerard fucking Way" I muttered to myself. This was the man who's lyrics had played a major part in my stopping self-harming. I had some major thinking to do, on the one hand I needed to be with family and I had no doubt he would make a very good dad. On the other hand I was still grieving for my mum and also... well let's face it , it would probably be awkward as fuck to start off with! I decided to meet with him and see how it went before making and decisions.

The Next Day  
I woke up late. Nothing unusual about that however today was not the day for it. Looking at the clock I groaned, I had less than an hour to get ready before the impending meeting with my father. I half fell out of bed before stumbling over to my wardrobe, I grabbed a green t-shirt with cut off sleeves and Mickey Mouse on the front; faded black skinny jeans, and black converse hi tops. Once I was dressed I wandered over to the mirror to sort out my face. Foundation, mascara and black eyeliner... lots of it. It didn't do much to disguise my red eyes caused by crying myself to sleep for the past four nights but at least I wasn't quite as hideous. Nervously I paced the room until I heard a knock on my door. Alyson, the lady who had taken me here from the hospital, softly told me he was here and should she send him up? Unable to talk I just nodded. I listened to her footsteps go downstairs and then my heart stopped as I heard a different set head up them.  
I just stared at the door not breathing, and then I saw him. In the doorway to my room stood Gerard Way. This was so surreal I thought to myself as I took in his blonde hair, not blonde like in TBP but blonde nonetheless just as it had been in the picture I had seen from big day out in Australia. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a navy T-shirt. We looked at each other carefully and then with a slight smile he said the last thing I had been expecting.  
"I'm guessing the blue hair isn't natural then..."  
"nah shame though" I replied with a shy smile. We both exhaled deeply, relieved.  
We spent two hours just talking. I was right it was awkward at first and pretty difficult to ignore the crazy fangirl screaming my head, but we got over it suprisingly quickly.  
"So you don't keep your hair the same colour for longe than three months at a time?" He asked laughing slightly.  
"Correct. I just get SO bored with it otherwise!" I replied laughing as well.  
"I'm glad you're taking this so well" he said. Suddenly serious.  
"Well I was pretty worried it would be awkward but I'm glad it isn't" I said with a shrug. "Besides as Dads go you've gotta be one of the coolest out there!" I said grinning.  
He laughed "I'm glad you think so but we've only just met... for all you know I could be majorly strict!" I could tell he was just teasing me.  
"WHATEVER. you're the lead man in My Chemical Romance for fucks sake! You don't get much cooler than that!" He laughed and looked me in the eye.  
"So do you think you would be willing to come and live with me Lindsey and Bandit in New Jersey?" he asked looking hopeful.  
I thought about it carefully. Yes I had just lost my Mum and yes I felt dead inside because of that but on the other hand talking to him today had caused me to smile for the first time since I lost her. I decided.  
"I think I would like that" I said softly.  
He hugged me then. At first I was shocked, it was Gerard Way after all! But I quickly got over myself and hugged him back, it felt right to be in his arms, like I was home.  
It was decided Gerard and I would fly out to New Jersey the next day luckily I had taken very few of my belongings to the home, too many painful memories. So it didn't take long to pack. I was excited and looking forward to my new future but that didn't stop me from crying myself to sleep... and it certainly didn't stop the nightmares.

A/N So that was my first EVER fanfic chapter! I'm excited! Let me know what you think and I'll try my best to update fairly regularly! (Also sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes)


	2. Chapter 2

We took a taxi to the airport at 8 in the morning... I. HATE. MORNINGS. Luckily it would appear to be a family trait as Gerard also had the look of someone who would give anything to be back in bed.  
"I could kill for some caffeine right now" I groaned.  
"I know exactly what you mean" he replied. "When we get to the airport we are going straight to Starbucks." he then looked over at me and chuckled softly "sounds like you got the Way coffee addict genes then!" he said with a smile  
"No genes needed. It is the beverage of the GODS." We both laughed then.  
"How you feeling?" he asked  
"nervous" I answered honestly. I mean of course I was, I was going to a new country where I wouldn't know anyone! And that's even without adding school into the equation... I couldn't help but wonder if it would be like in one of those teen movies. Well if it was I wanted it to be a rom-com as those at least always have a happy ending.  
"I bet you are. But don't worry the guys are all lovely, Linds and Bandit too and if its school you're worried about I'm sure you'll do just fine!"  
"Am I really that obvious?" I couldn't help but ask, how else did he manage to know what I was thinking?  
He laughed "No just a lucky guess!"  
We soon arrived at the airport and after lots of muddling around with customs and stuff we finally managed to get hold of a much needed coffee! I inhaled its fumes and sighed, I needed this. Not just because I was tired but also because this would be my first trip on a plane and to put it bluntly I was bricking it! Gerard went off to check some stuff and I was left to my thoughts which as they always did when alone turned to my Mum. Why did she lie to me? I was putting on a brave face about it for Gerard's sake, well that and to avoid people looking to closely and seeing how messed up I was. FIFTEEN YEARS my mum had lied to me. Hell I had even talked about My Chem in front of her and she hadn't mentioned anything! Why? I felt betrayed and yet even with this bitterness brewing inside me I would do anything to bring her back. I felt my eyes burn as I started to well up yet again, but I just blinked back the tears, this was hardly the place after all.

The Next Day  
we had arrived. I stepped of the plane and looked around expecting... well I'm not sure what I was expect to be honest just something different, however I was surprised to find it wasn't all that different to England!  
"Lindsey, Bandit and Mikey are meeting us here. You'll get to meet the others when we get home but we decided to keep it to family for the moment." Gerard said from behind me. Home and family. I still couldn't quite believe this was real, Gerard Way was my dad... then I said something I hadn't been expecting.  
"Can I change my last name?" Gerard looked at me and laughed  
"Sure if you want!"  
"Thanks. It's just that Evans is so boring and I kinda wanna just start over if you get what I mean?" Start over and get over the past that is.  
"I understand. Now come on Tamsin Way or should I say Tammy Way? Your new family is waiting for you!"  
"Tammy is good and I'm coming!" I said with a smile.  
I didn't know what to expect when I saw them but it went quite well I think! We walked out and saw the three of them and before it had a chance to get awkward the small girl with dark hair came running at me and gave me a massive hug... or gave my legs a hug at any rate!  
"Bandit leaves the poor girl alone!" Lindsey said rushing forwards.  
"It's fine!" I assured her. "Actually it's pretty adorable!" I laughed. Lindsey gave me a big smile before hugging me herself and welcoming me to the family. Once I had untangled myself from them I turned to my Uncle, Mikey Way, in my head I was going crazy at how insane this was.  
He stepped up to me shaking his head and saying "you look just like your dad!  
From behind me Gerard called out "I'll have you know I don't have blue hair!" we all laughed and Mikey wrapped his arms around me and from that moment it hit me. This is actually happening.

Gerard's POV  
In the car on the way to the house I couldn't help but smile at how well Tammy and Bandit were getting on. Bandit was telling Tammy, very enthusiastically, about her favourite doll Hermione (she is a big harry potter fan) and Tammy was playing along very well! My two daughters... I still could barely believe how quickly everything had changed! I had no idea about Tammy's existence until I got the call informing me about her mum, I was shocked to say the least. You see me and her mum were together for a year before one night out of the blue she broke up with me, no explanation. So I went to stay with my mum for a bit before sorting out somewhere else to live and the last thing I heard she had moved to England. She never even told me she was pregnant and I have no idea why not. Tammy hasn't asked me why I left yet which I'm surprised about; I would have thought she would be desperate for answers.  
"Nearly there" Mikey told Tammy, disturbing me from my thoughts.  
She looked up from Bandit when he said that and looked nervous again, not that I can blame her, this has all happened so quickly and it must be overwhelming for her. I want this go well because she deserves some happiness what with losing her mother and all. Her eyes are red all the time from crying and I'm worried she'll relapse into self-harm. The social services made sure to let me know about that; I suppose they had considered it possible as well.  
The car came to a stop outside the house and we made our way over to the door deciding to leave the bags for later. Lindsey opened the door and led the way through to the living room.

Tammy's POV  
As I stepped into the living room I only had time to register the presence of several other people in there before being practically rugby tackled in what I assume was meant to be a hug. There was some shouting and soon my feet were back on the floor and I found myself face to face with frank Iero. He gave me quite possibly the biggest smile I've ever seen before quickly pulling me in for yet another bone-crushing hug.  
"Maybe we should have warned her" Mikey mentioned to Gerard with a grin.  
"But then it wouldn't have been nearly so funny!" Gerard exclaimed. Clearly they had been expecting Frank to be like this, in fact I should have as well but then again I had always assumed that the fan's perception of Frank as being some sort of over excitable, puppy loving, ball of fun as being exaggerated! Clearly not.  
I laughed and somehow managed to cough out a "nice to meet you!" despite the fact I could barely breathe.  
"I'm so glad I'm FINALLY meeting you!" he giggled before at last releasing me. Not expecting the sudden freedom to move I stumbled backwards and almost fell over, luckily for me Lindsey caught hold of me before I could stack it completely.  
"Don't mind him" Gerard said cheerfully. "you'll get used to his way of saying hello soon enough!"  
"Your turn next Gee" Frank said whilst hopping in Gerard's direction.  
"NO WAY!" Gerard shouted and started to run. Too slow. Frank was already on him and soon they were both on the floor, Gerard looking confused and Frank looking very pleased with himself.  
"Let go of me!" Gerard shouted. Looking down at Frank who was currently clinging to his legs and humming to himself. As it didn't look like Frank was gonna let go any time soon Gerard looked to Mikey with a pleading expression on his face.  
"You're on your own with this one" Mikey said backing away "if previous experience is anything to go on I'll just end up on the floor as well!"  
Shaking her head in mock despair Lindsey turned to me "They are all as bad as each other. Sometimes it's like putting up with a load of 5 year olds!"  
"I'm the grown up!" Bandit shouted whilst nodding in a very serious manner at her mum.  
"Of course you are!" Lindsey said with a laugh.  
While all this had been going on I hadn't noticed Ray come up behind me.  
"Welcome to the madhouse" he said grinning before giving me a quick hug.  
Bandit had gotten bored of staying out of the action by this point and ran over to join her dad and Frank, she was soon squealing as they both immediately started to tickle her.  
"NO FAIR!" she shrieked "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!"  
"You get Frank and I'll get your dad" Mikey said, and soon Mikey, Gerard and Ray were wrestling on the floor while Bandit chased Frank round the sofa.  
Lindsey and I stood off to the side laughing at the chaos in front of us, after a bit she tapped me on the shoulder and motioned towards the kitchen. We quietly made our way there and sat down at the table.  
"Would you like a coffee?" she asked while starting to make one for herself.  
"Thanks" In truth I needed one. As much fun as it had been so far I couldn't help but feel a little out of place here, but then again I had only just arrived and it would have been ridiculous to assume it would straight away be like home!  
"So what do you think of them so far?" she asked me  
"They're crazy!" I replied honestly.  
She laughed and placed a mug of coffee in front of me.  
" I smell coffee!" Mikey said from the doorway and we were quickly joined in the kitchen by the entire band. I looked at the table we were all sitting around, and with perhaps the exception of Bandit who was sitting on Ray's lap, this was quite possibly the weirdest situation I had ever been in. All of them were famous and yet here I was hanging out with them sipping coffee!  
"Sorry about Frank's appalling behaviour" Gerard said grinning at me  
"HEY!" Frank gasped. "You're just bitter cos you lost!" He said whilst putting on a fake superior voice.  
"nahh I won for sure!" Gerard argued and as it looked like they were about to start squabbling again Lindsey chucked a cushion at them and told them to cut it out. We quickly had our attention diverted when we heard a mischievous giggle and turned to find Bandit sticking straws into Ray's fro!  
"What d'ya think?" He asked whilst doing a little pose  
"you should keep it like that" Mikey informed him in a serious voice  
"Hell yeah. You look sexy as me!" Frank added in a grave tone.  
"What's your opinion?" Ray turned to look at me. I panicked internally. What should I say?  
"You should a couple of cocktail umbrellas to finish it off" I stated. Gerard immediately got up to grab some out of a draw, before arranging them in Ray's hair amongst the straws. Bandit and Frank both giggled hysterically at that and soon we were all laughing again.

Later in the evening  
It had been an amazing day I thought to myself as I lay on my new bed in my new room. The room was purple and black with red fairy lights strung around the place. I sighed and smiled to myself, maybe I would be okay. I mean everyone was being so nice and I was getting on great with Gerard... DAD. I mentally reminded myself to refer to him as that. It was taking some getting used to but I suppose it's time I started to properly think of him as my dad since it's not gonna change anytime soon. A lot had changed though and with a pang of pain I remembered seeing my mum on the kitchen floor. Tears instantly sprung up and I found myself reliving those moments as my smile fell from my face at the sight of her. Soon I was sobbing into my pillow as had become my ritual and yet this time it was even worse as not only missing her but I felt guilt at the way I had forgotten her earlier. I wanted to hurt myself so badly. To see my blood and feel the calm that I knew would follow. I had to remind myself that it was bad... and quickly. I stood in front of the floor length mirror wearing only my underwear and stared at my scars. They were on my shoulder, arm, chest, stomach and legs. They were ugly and i was ashamed at myself for even considering going back to that. Feeling unclean I went into my en suit bathroom and took a shower. As the water poured down I decided I needed to let go of the me I once was. That girl hated herself and let others trample all over her, that girl was Tammy Evans. I'm Tammy Way. Daughter of Gerard Way and I'm sure as hell gonna make my life work this time around.


	3. Chapter 3

Gerard's POV

The next morning when I woke up I came downstairs to find Tammy and Lindsey chatting in the kitchen.

"We took Bandit to the nursery earlier" Lindsey told me when she saw me. I nodded and started to make a coffee.

"Frank's on his way" she added.

"Yeah and he mentioned something about a space hopper race?" Tammy asked, a confused expression on her face.

"Don't worry he always says that and so far we always manage to distract him" she raised her eyebrows at me in a questioning way. "Seriously it's not hard. All you have to do is hug him and it's like pressing a reset button" I assured her. She looked like she was about to reply but we were interrupted by someone ringing the bell to the tune of twinkle twinkle little star.

"Speak of the devil!" Lindsey laughed before going to let him in. She soon returned with the fool himself who gave us a little curtsey before entering the kitchen causing Tammy to giggle. I was relieved to see her smile as I had heard her crying last night. I couldn't be surprised though, she had just lost her mother after all, yet I wished there was something I could do to help. She only had a couple of weeks before she was meant to go back to school and I was hoping she would be feeling a little better at least by then.

"How are you my dear English rose?" Frank asked her putting on quite possibly the worst English accent I had ever heard!

"You sounded like a cross between Greek and Australian then" I pointed out. He put on a fake hurt expression then and mimed being stabbed in the heart. He then proceeded to stagger around for a bit before eventually falling to the floor for a dramatic death scene.

Deciding it would be best to ignore him I turned back to Tammy "what do you wanna do today?" I asked her.

"umm I was wondering if I could dye my hair a different colour?" she asked nervously.

"Depends on the colour." I said teasing.

Frank took an interest then and quickly sat back up before falling back down again clutching his head. Head rush presumably.

"Yeah what colour were you thinking my dove?" He called from his position on the floor.

"Dove?" she questioned him, quite understandably.

"Yeah! Like the bird." he replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Clearly deciding to give up on him she went back to the previous conversation. "I was thinking I might go purple and black?"

"In that case it's fine!" I said grinning. I would have let her go any colour really but this did sound pretty cool!

"You'll be like a purple bee!" Frank said giggling.

"Well that was the look I was going for" she replied laughing.

Lindsey offered to take her to the salon and soon they were getting ready to leave

"Bye!" Lindsey called

"See you later!" I called back.

Frank was finally siting at the table by this point and was staring at me oddly.

"You seem worried about her." It wasn't a question but a statement. I sighed; I'd been waiting for the right time to tell the guys about her past problem however it looked like my acting had let me down.

"That's because I am"

"Why?" He asked looking concerned. So I explained it all to him and he just nodded looking sad.

"Shit. Poor girl, I hope she's going to be okay."

"She will be." I assured him "She's stayed strong so far, so hopefully she'll soon be over the worst of it."

Frank's POV

Wow. I hadn't been expecting that, I mean she seemed relatively happy... well as happy as someone who had just lost her mum could be. I guess we all have our secrets, however the worst secret I had ever kept was that I had knocked over Jamia's glass of wine, not in fact Cherry who I had blamed it on (I only felt a little guilty as Jamia wouldn't be mad at Cherry while she'd have a go at me!). I wanted to try and make sure she was feeling happier and decided the best way to do that would be to have some "girl time".

"Can I take Tammy shopping tomorrow?" I asked Gee

He shot me a mildly amused look. "Shopping?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah I thought I'd buy her some clothes then we'd have lunch and maybe even have our nails done!" I replied brightly

"She can have her nails done but if you dare do yours I'll refuse to be seen with you!" he laughed.

Relieved to see him cheerful again I continued. "So is that a yes?" I asked him while batting my eyelashes at him.

"Okay you weirdo but check with Tammy first, the last thing she'll want is you suddenly kidnapping her and attacking her with nail varnish!"

"YAY! We'll have SO much fun!" I cheered whilst skipping round the room as I reached the door I turned "I'm still gonna paint my nails pink though..." I told him whilst giving him a wink and skipping out the room before he could grab me.

Tammy's POV

I looked in the mirror in front of me and grinned. My hair looked awesome.

"I love it!" Lindsey told me

"So not purple bee like then?" I asked her innocently

Laughing she replied "i'm sure Frank will find a way to compare them even if he is wrong!" I laughed and looked in the mirror again. Phase two of new me complete and looking bangin'! When we left the salon I felt different, like a weight had been lifted from me. Sometimes it's nice to leave your troubles behind.

Tammy's POV

So I agreed to go shopping with Frank and was actually quite looking forward to it! He told me that he was going to introduce me to the magical world of hot topic which from its online site I could see was awesome. We spent ages looking at clothes and I bought loads, although despite Frank's attempts to persuade me not the 70's style platform boots in hot pink. Why he even wanted me to buy them I don't know, he seems to dress normally himself. So after we finished up there we went to Starbucks to have a coffee. Then I saw a different side to Frank, a more serious side.

"When did you last cut?" he asked. I almost spat out my coffee; he had taken me completely unaware.

"3 months ago, but I started to stop a year ago."

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I hated who I was. I thought I was fat, ugly and useless, I would get so frustrated that it felt like the only way to calm down was by cutting."

"Why did you stop?"

"Several reasons, I was so scared of people finding out I had to constantly hide, I started to realise that it wouldn't help in the long run and also it was getting worse and that terrified me more than anything. You can go on the internet and see pictures and some of them are so bad... I was slowly heading in that direction and one day I was looking through the pictures and just told myself I was gonna stop." He nodded thoughtfully.

"So what happened with your mum" he paused being careful not to upset me "it didn't push you back over the edge?"

"It almost did" I admitted "Several times I so badly wanted to but I looked at my scars and told myself I didn't need to be that person anymore."

"I'm glad. I know that you've only just arrived you probably aren't completely comfortable here yet... but if you ever need to talk let me know." I started to cry then. I couldn't help myself he was just being so nice to me, I poured my fucking heart out too. I told him about how much I missed my mum, the nagging feeling of betrayal that she had lied to me, numb shock at how quickly everything had happened, worry about starting school in a new country and fear that I would mess up this second chance at life I was getting. He knew I didn't need advice, I just needed someone to listen and offer me comfort and that is exactly what he did. Well almost. He did have one piece of advice and I guess i'm glad he suggested it; otherwise I might not have had the courage to do it myself.

"When you get home you need to tell your Dad everything you just told me. It will both help you past these feelings and strengthen your relationship with him." I was glad I had, had this talk. I felt more free and a hell of a lot more happy. Frank then proceeded to tell me that he had an idea of a way to cheer me up and to wait in the car while he organized it. After a while he came back and drove me home. He banished me to the living room so he could "set up". Dad was sitting on one of the sofas playing with uncle Mikey on the Xbox.

"What is Frank doing?" Dad asked me

"Said he has a surprise and that I have to wait in here while he gets it ready"

"Dear god" he said rolling his eyes.

"We may well not survive the night" Uncle Mikey added

I giggled whilst wondering what on earth Frank could be doing. Then I remembered what he had said about talking to dad about how I was feeling and I figured no time like the present, it was just us and uncle Mikey after all.

"Can I talk to you both?" I asked tentatively

"Sure honey" Dad said looking concerned. He and uncle Mikey switched the Xbox off so they could give me their full attention and then I began to tell him what I told Frank. An hour later I had told them everything and they had been wonderful, Frank was right. Having it all out in the open felt so much better and I also felt like I could truly trust my new family now. After much hugging Uncle Mikey was just pointing out that Frank was taking ridiculously long when the man himself put his head round the door to tell us he was ready... somehow he had managed to get something that looked suspiciously like chocolate on his cheek. Dad turned to us, shrugged and headed towards the door telling us he would go in first and that if we didn't hear from him in five minutes to run.

He walked in and we heard him laugh. I exchanged confused glance with uncle Mikey before we heard dad call out to us.

"Okay it's safe! And you REALLY need to see this!"

I walked in and gasped, unable to keep a goofy smile off of my face at the sight before me. Frank was standing by the table wearing a floral apron and looking very proud of himself. On the table was a giant chocolate fountain.

"So what do ya think?" he asked with a wink.

"OMGWOWCHOCOLATEWOW" I squealed "IT'S GIANT!"

"That's what she said" Frank giggled

"Can we stop with the innuendos and just eat?" Uncle Mikey interrupted.

The rest of the evening was full of chocolatey fabulousness which Ray, Lindsey and Bandit also got to join in with (something Bandit was very excited about). Later on we all collapsed in the living room feeling stuffed.

"THAT. WAS. HEAVEN." Ray informed us... as if we didn't already know.

"Thank you so much Frank!" I said

"No problemo kid. I told you Uncle Frank knew what you needed." He replied in a knowing voice. I lay on the floor and stared happily up at the ceiling, finally feeling that this new life was mine and just someone else's on loan. Finally feeling that maybe things would be okay after all.


End file.
